1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable feeding kit, and more particularly a portable feeding kit for children.
2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,258 to Luigi Bertoli teaches a compact utensil set, where the set of utensils are contained in a case-container. Bertoli teaches that the set contains all the main things required for consuming food and drink, neatly arranged within a very limited space. A special feature of the set is that all the component parts are made specially to make best use of the space available, to be compact and hygienic, and to keep weight down to a minimum.
U.S. Publication 2004/0245258 to Connors, James A. Jr. et al. teaches a disposable child's drinking cup, which has a lid with a drinking spout defining multiple open holes sized to resist leakage in the absence of suction, such as by the development of surface tension at the holes, and to allow flow when suction is applied. The holes are formed during molding of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,983 to Mary-Elizabeth Proshan teaches a cap for detachably closing a disposable container with liquid therein employs a flat horizontal disc having first and second openings disposed in spaced apart positions therein. The lid has a first opening that is a pinhole, and a second opening that is relatively large. The cap has a hollow vertical spout that tapers upwardly from the disc with an open lower end coincident with the second opening. The open upper of the spout is smaller in area than its lower end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,339 to Michael J. Borgerson teaches a portable container for storing an edible liquid separate from an edible dry component, where the portable container houses a spoon. While the prior art addresses the mechanics of packaging utensils in a container, the prior art is largely centered on products used by adults, and the art is silent on a kit which enhances sanitation and reduces contamination. Sanitation and contamination are of preeminent importance in the care and feeding of children, as children are not innately endowed with knowledge of what can potentially make them sick, and, in general, because their immunological systems are less well developed than an adult's, they are more susceptible to becoming sick. Table 1 has a partial list of pathogens associated with foods and eating. What is needed is a sanitary, portable, feeding kit for children that not only provides the feeding utensils in a clean, compact disposable form, but also provides a protected sanitary zone for eating, and an apparatus to cover the child from spillage.
TABLE 1Common Foodborne PathogensPathogenInfection Symptoms in HumansReservoirCause of InfectionBacteriaCampylobacterFever, diarrhea, abdominal cramps,Intestines of healthyEating undercooked chicken or foodsnausea, vomiting; Most commonlybirds; Raw poultrycontaminated with juices fromidentified cause of diarrheal illnessmeat, cattle andundercooked chicken; In developingin the world; May cause Guillain-sometimes swine.countries: unchlorinated drinking waterBarre syndrome.supplies, e.g., wells, contaminated withpoultry feces.SalmonellaFever, diarrhea, abdominal cramps,Intestines of birds,Spread to humans by a variety of foodsheadache.reptiles andof animal origin, e.g., undercookedmammals.poultry, contaminated eggs (eaten raw)and raw milk; May invade thebloodstream in persons of poor healthor weakened immune systems, causinglife-threatening infections.E. coli O157:H7Severe, bloody diarrhea, painfulCattle and similarConsuming food or water that has beenabdominal cramps; not much fever;animals; also residescontaminated with microscopicMay cause acute kidney failure,in humans.amounts of cow feces; Contaminatedhemolytic uremic syndrome, inraw milk.children.VibrioWatery diarrhea, abdominal pain.Estuarine and marineConsuming raw, improperly cooked, orparahaemolyticusenvironment and fishcooked, recontaminated fish andand seafood fromshellfish.those environments.VirusesNorwalk-likeAcute gastrointestinal illness,Infected persons forContact with infected persons/foodvirususually with more vomiting thanup to 2 days afterhandlers.diarrhea; Headache, myalgia anddiarrhea stops.low-grade fever.Hepatitis AInfects the liver and causesFeces of infectedPerson-to-person fecal-oral route byhepatitis A virus: fever, malaise,people; Poorinfected food handlers.nausea, abdominal discomfort, darksanitation andurine and jaundice.crowding facilitatetransmission.ProtozoaToxoplasmaNo symptoms but possible diarrhea;Found in virtually allConsuming raw or undercooked meatgondiiInfected pregnant women may passanimal foods.or contact with cats that shed cysts inthe disease to their fetuses,their feces during acute infection.resulting in death of the fetus orsevere health effects, such asmental retardation.CryptosporidiumProfuse watery diarrhea; Life-Waterborne or foundparvumthreatening among thein animal manures.immunocompromised.